Server systems that provide Internet-based services, such as those that provide cloud-based processing and storage solutions, typically rely on racks to house and supply power to the load devices that provide such services. As time goes on and the demands on these systems increase, the load devices used in these racks, such as power conversion devices, motherboards, processing chips (e.g., central processing units, graphical processing units, etc.), network switches, accelerators, etc., may become more and more powerful. At the same time, with the increase in power typically comes an increase in energy or power required to support such devices. Thus, the power needed to service these racks is and will continue to increase with time.
Many such server systems rely on 48 volt (V) DC (direct current) power supply systems, where each rack receives 48V DC to supply power to the load devices. In such racks, the maximum power is around tens of kilowatts (kW). When the power density of the load devices becomes a few times higher, these 48V DC power systems may no longer be sufficient to bring power to the trays of the racks. In other words, the higher input voltage to the rack for distribution to the trays, the more power can deliver with the same amount of copper for bus bars of these racks.
High voltage power supply systems, such as 400V DC, allow for greater power distribution and fewer stages of power conversions for 12V powered server computing devices as compared to 48 Vdc. This greater power also creates greater efficiency in the system with ten times the power capacity for the same structural power supply (bus bar). In this regard, 400V DC distribution racks are becoming more and more appealing to Internet technology companies such as those that provide cloud-based processing and storage solutions.